bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 118 (Just Desserts)
Plot The guppies are so excited cuz they're preparing for a biggest event ever but can they make it to mount guppy more before sundown. Songs: # We've got work to do. # Besties Aren't Alone # Adventure. # On a Roll. # Starting Over # A carousel Life. # Sparkle and shine. Trivia This is a musical episode Transcripts Part 1 (Prologue) (The episode opens up to the desert) * Zach: "Whoa look at those pyramids." * Leah: "They're triangles on each side." * Molly: "No problem passengers I can land this plane when we get there and we'll be there by sunset better than you can say-. * Gil: "Pyramid!" * Molly: (Yelps). * All: (Screaming). * Oona: "Guppy scout Molly look out for those flock of birds." (Molly Fly downwards.) * Gil: "Watch out for that Sphinx watch out for that Sphinx." (Molly steer away from it.) * People: "what's that." * Leah: "citizens at 12:00." * Zach: "Hurry fly 90 degrees up." (Molly does so.) * Gil: "Whoa." * Molly: "Centripetal force." * All: "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that yeah me too." (Meanwhile with the guppies.) * Molly: "I think we lost them." * Gil: "Hey what does this button do." * Molly: "Gilly i wouldn't do that if I were you." (Gil press the button and the plane ran out of fuel.) * Molly: "Uh Gilly the button is for dumping out all our fuel." * Gil: "Whoops I meant to do that." * Deema: "We're out of fuel." * Molly: "Prepare for emergency landing hang on tight everyone this is gonna be a bumpy ride." (The guppies crash land on a grassy plaid.) (The Show opens up with Leah and Zach getting ready to go to the mountains.) * Leah: "Ready zach?" * Zach: "Ready Leah." * Leah: "Let's get mom and dad." (They went to mom and dad are still in bed.) * Mom: "bad news you two we have to cancelled our trip me and dad had a cold and we have to rescheduled." * Both: "aw." * Leah: "but we're a bit excited." * Mom: "We're sorry you Two." (Zach and Leah walked sadly into their room.) * Leah: "This is the worst day ever." * Zach: "I totally agree. * Both: (sigh). * Leah: "I really want to go to the mountains." * Zach: "yeah,I know we can go to mount guppy more." * Leah: "of course,Mount-Guppy-More here we come." (They go inside the closet,and within minutes,they are at the underground preschool wearing their guppy scout uniforms.) * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah hey Zach we're going to mount-guppy-more." * Gil: "A race to the top of mount-guppy-more." * Molly: "But we need to make it there by sundown." * Gil: "Or else we can't sing sparkle and shine." * Molly: "It's a very important day." * Goby: "We have to get going." * Nonny: "Or else we can't beat rupert." * Oona: "Or else things will get worse." * Deema: "Let's go." * All: "Let our trip to the race to the top of mount guppy more begin now." (Song: We've got work to do.) Molly: C'mon guppies we've got work to do Zach: We're friends of her so we always have some fun Gil: we do nothing is impossible '' Leah: ''Two genies are better than one Molly: Guppies are we strong All: Ya know we are we are when we're all together nothing is better Molly: Are we having fun All: Ya know we are we are when we're all together nothing is better (Song ends) * Molly: "Anyway this day is going to be musical." * Deema: "What are we going to name our band name every band has to have a name." * Julia: "I know we'll name our band sparkle genies." * Molly: "I love that." * Deema: "This is going to be an adventure not to be missed." (Song: Besties aren't alone.) Chloe: You will never be on your own. Molly: Well Glimmer: We will never be alone Molly: There is no place like home All: Hey Besties aren't alone Besties forever never thought about Besties explore new places without a care Besties aren't alone. (Song ends.) * Julia: "You're right Besties aren't alone." (There was a sparkle around Julia's neck a note is shaped like a timer.) * Julia: "What's this." * Molly: "That's a sunnote it keeps track of time when the sun gets lower lower and lower the shell's colour will run out." * Julia: "Right so we head up to mount guppy more for the concert before the shell runs out of colour." * All: "Yeah." * Molly: "C'mon guys.we've got no time to lose." (Song: adventure.) Gil: Hey hey we've got an adventure Molly: And you can come along Gil: A special kind of adventure Both: But first we sing this song All: We sing this song(Sing this song) We sing this song(Sing this song) We sing this song Gil:'' Hey hey we've got an adventure'' Molly: And we're extra so excited Gil: So here we go Molly: Adventure ho All: And everyone is invited. (Song ends.) * Molly: "C'mon guys." * All: "Yeah."Category:Episodes (The guppies swam to the start line and the screen fades to black.) * Molly: "I know we're gonna do our very best." * Deema: "Ya sure we can do it." * Molly: "Of course I know." * Announcer: "And Rupert got a head start." * Goby: "C'mon guys we'd better go." * Announcer: "On your mark get set go." * Molly: "To the plane guppy scouts." (And they flew off they were in a desert with pyramids.) * Zach: "Wow look at those pyramids." * Leah: "They're triangles on each side." * Molly: "No problem passangers I can land this plane when we get there and we'll get there better than you can say." * Gil: "Pyramid." * Molly: (yelps). * All: (screaming). * Oona: "Guppy scout molly look out for those flock of birds." (Molly fly downwards.) * Gil: "Watch out for that Sphinx watch out for that Sphinx." (Molly steer away from it.) * People: "What's that." * Leah: "Citizens at 12:00." * Zach: "Hurry fly 90 degrees up." (Molly does so.) * Gil: "Whoa." * Molly: "Centripical force." * All: "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that yeah me too." (Meanwhile with the guppies.) * Molly: "I think we lost them." * Gil: "Hey what does this button do." * Molly: "Gilly I wouldn't do that if I were you." (Gil presses the button and the plane ran out of fuel.) * Molly: "Uh Gilly that button is for dumping all our fuel." * Gil: "Whoops I meant to do that." * Deema: "We're out of fuel." * Molly: "Prepare for emergency landing hang on tight everyone this is gonna be a bumpy ride." (They crashed land at a grassy plaid.) * Molly: "It looks like we're gonna go the rest of the way to mount guppy more on foot." * Gil: "Do we have to." * Molly: "Yes there's nothing we can do." (A few hours later.) * Deema: "Can't we go any faster." * Molly: "Maybe this boat should do the trick." * All: "Let's go." (During the sailing adventure they crashed land on a tropical island.) * Gil: "Uh guys I think we got a problem to fix." * Mr grouper: "Did someone say fix." * Molly: "Mr and Mrs grouper thank goodness you're here." * Mrs grouper: "What seems to be the problem." * Molly: "We're stranded on a tropical island." * Mr grouper: "Don't worry we'll always be able to work together to get the job done." * Molly: "It's time we accessorize." (Song: On a roll.) Molly: We have a long way to go but here a plus There's room on the bus for all of us. Gil: So hop on everybody and we'll see what we can find '' ''We'll let the road unwind the road unwind just let the road unwind. All: We're on a roll let's go go go '' ''We're taking act out of this road show yeah '' ''We're getting closer to our goal and we're really on a roll let's go go go. Gil: Who knows what's ahead but that's the fun '' ''There's room on the bus for everyone Molly: Maybe bumps along the way (With Oona and Nonny)Hey '' ''But we're still doing okay '' ''We'll let the road unwind the road unwind just let the road unwind All: We're on a roll let's go go go '' ''We're taking act out of this road show yeah '' ''We're getting closer to our goal and we're really on a roll let's go go go '' ''We're on a roll let's go go go. (Song ends.) * Molly: "Whew we did it." * Mr grouper: "Alright let's go." * All: "Yeah." * Molly: "Mount-guppy-more here we come." (During this ride a cannonball came out of nowhere.it made everyone wet.) * Molly: "What is that." * Goby: "I saw it from over there." * Nonny: "I saw it from over here." * Oona: "I saw it from there." * Deema: "I saw it from here." * Julia: "There and then here I don't know where." (Another cannonball came out of nowhere.) * Deema: "What's going on." * Julia: "Oh no look." * Both: "Pirates." * Zach: "They're trying to stop us from getting to mount-guppy-more." * Leah: "And if we don't figure out something soon we're done for." * All: "Oh no(Screaming and Panicking)." * Deema: (Swims around waving her arms)"What should we do what should we do what should we do." * Molly: "This is a guppymergency(Whistles)Guppy huddle." (Everyone stop panicking and gather around.) * Molly: "Let's not panic guys we're guppy scouts and we can do this." * Julia: "No matter what happens." (Song: Starting over) Molly: Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures